User blog:Eglantis/Inequality? (My 9th blog post! Yay!)
We've got our team here on the wiki. Matt writes everything, Bev spends her time not being on, Pete tells everyone to get back on the RPs, and Sailik... Well, Sailik is a lot of things... What I'm referring to in this case is his role as the critic. Sailik has ridiculed many of the ideas of Eglantis. Some of these haven't been changed, whilst others, such as the original idea of going by elements, has remained unchanged. His most recent point is something I myself have thought about for awhile and probably should've written about earlier. Is Eglantis unequal in regards to gender, gender, etc...? Here's the best answer I can give: Pre-Part 2, maybe. Post-part 1, no. This thought first hit me when designing Donteadus. I realized that none of the Major Gods are women. Now, something you need to know about meh is that I'm largely an anti-feminist. Of course, such a statement implies misogyny, which I certainly do not encourage. I don't encourage inequality of genders in any sense. However, it seems to me that a large part of the feminist movement is less about equality and more about revenge. Furhtermore, the number of feminists who use their being woman as an excuse for essentially sexism is completely inappropriate. This isn't mentioning the number of (EVERYTHINGS) specifically for women, yet none for men. Almost as if one gender isn't allowed to do certain things... Sound familiar, history buffs? "New racism is no better than old racism. New sexism is no better than old sexism." -Anonymous. And of course,t heir tendency to claim that they're making their full effort to empower women everywhere without caring about men who are suffering as well. And of course, they usually aren't, an instead are bickering about banning rape jokes. (Are they politically incorrect? Yes. Are they worth spending all this time and energy on outlawing? No.) I may just be looking at the vocal minority, of course. As a brony, I'm fully used to that being done to me. But the difference is that being a brony is about a harmless interest that few take super seriously, while feminism is much larger movement and while parts of it are certainly for the better... OK, I'm not trying to go on an anti-feminism rant. This video pretty much sums up my side of things. Feel free to see it later: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-LCohouNDc So, let's look at different parts of Eglants: Ancient Pantheon: Kindred is the oldest form of life. The god of creation, but his avatar spawned later (I'll be blog posting about that 0w0) shows more of his personality, that he's willing to destroy. Male. Kentaro Cokichi, who in practice will likely always be the most powerful being in existence. His power has always been claimed to be equal to that of all other living things in the multverse combined... But we'll learn later he's even more powerful than that... Male, if he could be assigned a gender. Why? His spirit was amle in life, the armor is definitely made for a male figure, and his voice is masculine. Painting, supragenious archvillain of the whole series. Infinite knowledge of all subjects. Predicts future events with 110% accuracy. Has a massive plan which spans across the rest of time. Male And then there's Suzie. Girlish name, child's body, completely immature, completely reckless, the weakest. The only one of them who's a girl. Portrayed as a guillable maniac. But is this sexism? Only when you really look for it, in my opinion. Many situations can be analyzed as discriminating against women. Honestly, I made Suzie a girl because somehow the little girl is so much more demented than a little boy when either becomes mass murderer. ALthough, the whole thing was based off of Hunter's charecter... What's the next step? Elder Pantheon: Teo, creator god of nearly the entire multiverse. God of Matter, on par with Darktew. Axes that incinerate any mater on contact. Male. Ithilian, righteous god of justice. Relentlessly hunts the forces of darkness. Will stop zat nothing to see evil vanquished. God of light. A paladin if there ever was one. Male. The WIse One, god of fuzz and by extension, basically life itself. Extremely powerful. The figure of a guide and a mentor, as shown by the Schoology Elemental. His name could be used for either gender... And yet, once again, male. Kazwali: God of randomness, who wields enough energy to be unpredictable even to Painting. Bestower upon the Random People of their strange abilities. Caliso: Again, there is only one woman. SHe's super-emotional. What a stereotype! And again, you chose her to be the goddess of darkness! WHich is evil! WHy do you always depict women as evil?! However, if the first one somehow was sexist, this one isn't. Caliso may be a goddess of darkness, but she's wrongly oppressed and truly a good person, constantly judged based on something that doesn't objectively matter. She's also an enemy of Ithilian, whose over-orthodox morality system sees women as inferior. And of course, this isn't learned until the audience realizes how evil Ithilian really is... Caliso is highly intelligent, devoting her spare time to writing an entire library. While blind? That takes persistence and dedication. Fuzzers, Mice, Dubfoxes: Fuzzers: Galileo, their chief scientist is male. Fine, But their leader is a girl. Atirio was sent by The Wise One to guide the fuzzers in their war. Something Galileo even admits he wouldn't be able to do. Mice: Their chief scientist is Male. Wait, TWO of them are male?! SEXIST!!!! Their leader is also male. But of course, he's a devil, not a particularily admirable figure. Deep Thought however has a distinctive female voice, and is usually referred to as either an it, or a her. WIlliam would never be able to figure out the answer without the question on his own. Dubfoxes: Their chief scientist is a girl. And she's smarter than both William and Galileo. And she taunts them about it occasionally. "What, you can't beat a girl?" *Proceeds to smash William and Galileo's mech suits.* Eglantian Pantheon: OK, if there's a problem of inequality of gender, it's here that it lies. Still an "if", however. Osiris: Male. Gaia's a female. Both are equal in their relationship. (Well, Gaia actually bosses Osiris around sometimes. Barging down the stereotype that men are always dominant in relationships.) Both are banished to celestial bodies by their son. Say, speaking of their children... All 5 of the major gods are males. The minor, male gods are Heledir, a true god of justice, though not as extreme as Ithilian. Lulzio, the lovable troll. Telimacil, the sword master. Diomedes, the unstoppable god of war. The minor, female gods are Freezius, the timid and emotional goddess of ice who feels depressed and helpless. Zeia, the emotionless bureaucratic goddess of cats, yet they don't worship her. (OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE SHE'S A WOMAN!!!) Leuca, the snake goddess, who depicts woman as scheming, greedy liars. Sangwa, the goddess of poison, again depicting women as backstabing traitors. And the goddess of drugs too! What misogyny! Izurdeen, the whore who shows women as sexual objects! She's the worst one of all! Done? Good. NOW PLEASE STOP THINKING THAT EVERYONE IS A REPRESENTATION OF THEIR PARTICULAR GENDER. Besides: Heledir is self-abusive when he can't do something right. (As opposed to Ithilian, who denies he ever messed up and believes he's always by definition perfect.) Lulzio is an annoying pest to everyone around him. Telimacil is egotistical and a bragger. Diomedes depicts men as objects of combat, their bodies being disposable mounds of physical force. But that's not what you think about when thinking of Diomedes, huh? Both genders have a god who objectifies that gender's body. Diomedes, and Izurdeen. And those two have the best sex of the entire pantheon- OKAY MOVING ON Freezius is very emotionally strong to overcome her depression. Considerring some of the things she's been through, it's a miracle she's still here today. SHe must be very strong. Zeia is smart, responsible, and isn't worshipped because she hasn't revealed herself. Leuca is more of a representation of snakes than of women... Even still, she shows ambition, and that women can be wealthy too, despite statistics showing that men make more money than women. (Which is due to a lot of factors, including men's tendency o do more work requiring physical labor which pays more.) Sangwa is precise, organized, and the figure of that deadly assassin girl. Izurdeen actually lost the love of her life and is trying to use sex to fix that hole in her heart. She's emotionally shattered, and tries to use this as an outlet for her emotions. She's far from a shallow slut, or whatever. And if not for the major gods, there'd be more female gods than males. I'll write more later in the comments later. What are your opinions on this? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts